


Sparks

by HushTheNoise



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Animal Shelter AU, M/M, complete and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HushTheNoise/pseuds/HushTheNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn works at an animal shelter with a very generous benefactor, who likes to come in and play with the pets sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Finn comes in for his shift, he’s baffled at the group of volunteers elbowing each other out of the way to peer through the small window on the door of the cat room. 

He’s only been working at the shelter a few weeks and yeah they have fun, but usually everyone’s pretty focused on getting their tasks done, not on whichever potential adopter happens to be wandering around. Most of them are elderly people looking for companions, or parents trying to find a good present for their kids. There are a few Usuals who’ll drop in every so often to play with the animals, but Finn can’t imagine what sort of person would be drawing in the kind of audience this one is. 

As he’s debating whether or not to satiate his curiosity, Rey walks by the group, a small sack of kibble in the crook of her left arm. Catching her eye, he mouths, ‘What’s going on?’ 

Without even bothering to look for herself, she rubs her fingers together -- money. When Finn only looks more confused, she rolls her eyes and walks closer. 

Rey’s been working at the shelter for about a year, and was the one to show him around when he first started. Prickly as she can be, she’s sharp as a tack, and even in the short time he’s known her, Finn’s come to learn she’s fiercely loyal to her friends. Finn’s not exactly sure  _ when _ they became friends, but the way she covered for him during the Water Hose fiasco makes him pretty sure they are. He hopes. He sure as hell doesn’t want to be on her  _ bad _ side. 

“It’s him, the guy who donates crazy amounts of money to keep us running,” she tells him, sounding for all the world like she’s discussing the weather. “He comes in sometimes to play with the animals, it’s always a thing.” 

Few shelters are lucky enough to have a generous benefactor, so of course Finn’s heard all about him by now. Some kind of millionaire or billionaire who makes regular donations in the thousands to keep them open; no wonder everyone’s eager for a look. 

A fact which does not amuse Rey at all. “Here, run this over to Buddy’s pen before you check the To-Do list,” she says, dropping the bag of kibble into Finn’s arms before turning to the gaggle of volunteers gathered by the door. “Alright, you vultures, leave the man alone,” she chides, waving her hands at them. “Get to work before Maz catches you all here.” 

They scatter, and Finn heads over to the dog pens to empty the contents of the bag into a large, over-eager Retriever’s bowl. He takes a minute to playfully ruffle the dog’s fur. It looks like Buddy hasn’t been bathed yet, so that’s probably on the task list, likely under his name. Finn doesn’t mind; he always has a great time wrangling the pups into the kiddie pool, and it’s 92 degrees out right now. They could all use some cooling off. 

The trip back to the lounge takes him by the Cat Room, and Finn can’t help a curious peek through the window as he walks past the door. 

At least four of the kittens are outside of their pens and scrambling around the man sprawled sitting on the floor, a small white and orange ball of fur perched on his shoulder and pawing at a lock of wavy brown hair. As if feeling a gaze on him, he glances up, dark eyes crinkling in a smile as he spots the Finn peering at him. 

Face warming in embarrassment at being caught, Finn gives him a nervous smile in return and hurries away, still surprised at how young the man looked. From the sound of him, Finn had expected someone in his fifties or sixties, but this guy couldn’t be older than thirty-five. No wonder he garnered so much attention. Though he doubts that’s the only reason; there was something roguish about his smile when he looked at Finn, and Finn’s pretty sure he has to have been on at least one eligible bachelor list somewhere. 

Shaking his head at himself, Finn walks on to the lounge, shoving most thoughts about their visitor to the side for the rest of the afternoon.

Most, but not all. 

*** 

It must be finals at the college or something, because Finn can’t think of a reason why he would be one of only three volunteers working at the shelter today. 

He’s already had to bathe half the dogs, clean all the litter boxes --  _ all of them -- _ and scrub the outside animal pens. Longest six-hour shift of his life, and he’s just about ready to finish up divvying up the massive bag of kibble and call it a day when he feels a light tap on his shoulder. 

Turning, he catches a glimpse of dark brown hair and a slightly crooked smile, and scrambles to yank his earbuds out. 

“Ah-- sorry, man, I didn’t realize--” Finn apologizes, and the man raises a hand placatingly. 

“Don’t worry about it,” he says, smile growing wider. “It’s just, I can’t find anyone else, and I think I dropped my wallet in the cat room earlier today.” 

Finn reaches for his keys, dropping the measuring cup full of kibble in the bag before he heads off towards the cat pens. “We’re a little thin on help today, but someone probably found it and it’s in the lost and found in the office,” he says, leading the visitor through the starkly lit halls of the shelter. 

“Sure hope so, or I have a long afternoon of calls ahead of me.” 

Finn unlocks the office door and turns on the lights, rounding the large wooden desk to reach for a box sitting in the corner, the contents a mish-mash of lost objects visitors have forgotten in the past year. He frowns, rifling through the box. “It’s not here… Wait, don’t panic,” he amends, remembering that Maz prefers to keep lost valuables in one of the desk drawers. 

Flipping through his key ring, he finds a small key and slides it into the lock of the second drawer, pulling it open to find a sleek black wallet resting atop a stack of folders. 

“Ta-da!” he says, inwardly cringing at his lameness before double-checking the inside of the wallet to find the man’s face staring up at him from the ID card. Handing him the wallet, he jokes, “We have some pretty crafty cats, I’d keep an eye on this when you’re in there with them.” 

The man laughs, sliding the wallet into his back pocket. “I’ll keep that in mind. You’re a lifesaver, pal. What’s your name?” 

“Uh-- Finn, my name is Finn.” If he could smack his head against the wall right now, he would. Who the hell forgets their name? 

The guy doesn’t seem to notice his blunder, lower lip catching between his teeth before he speaks. “Good to meet you, Finn. I’m Poe; thanks for helping me out.” 

“Hey, it’s no problem. Let me know if you need anything else.”  _ At all, ever _ . “Happy to help.” 

“Will do. I’ll see you around, Finn,” Poe replies, flashing him another smile before turning and leaving Finn to lock up. 

It takes Finn another two minutes and several whining dogs to remember the kibble that still needs dishing out. 

***

“Finn! Your turn to feed the cats,” comes Maz’s sharp voice when he’s not even two steps through the lounge door, shoving a bag of dry food at him and sending him on his way. 

He grumbles his way down the hall towards the cat room. “Not even a ‘Hi, Finn! How are you, Finn?’,” he gripes as he opens the door to let himself inside. 

“Was that Maz? That’s a damn good impression,” comes Poe’s voice from the floor, and Finn nearly drops the bag of kibble. “Has she heard it? No nevermind, she’d probably make you clean out the litter boxes for a month if she did.” 

“No, she definitely hasn’t,” Finn answers with a snort, watching as a kitten claws her way up the front of Poe’s shirt, yowling for attention. Poe plucks her off, scratching a tiny ear with his fingertip and making a sound suspiciously close to a coo. 

Finn abruptly needs something else to occupy his mind, anything else, and remembers the food he’s supposed to be spreading around. 

“Slow down, B.B., I’ve got plenty for you, too,” Poe informs the cat, chuckling as he holds out a small treat, and tiny paws reach out to sweep towards her mouth. 

“Yeah, she’s a hungry one,” Finn says, reaching into one of the cages for a bowl so he can fill it up, before checking the water dish too. He finds it’s easier to talk to him if he’s not, you know, looking at him directly. For reasons. “Eats the lion’s share.” 

“Well, she’s a growing girl. Aren’t you?” says Poe, tapping her nose lightly and laughing when she swipes at his finger. 

“Thinkin’ about taking her home?” he can’t help asking. He finds it strange that someone with so much money -- money he donates to the shelter, no less -- wouldn’t choose to adopt one of the pets. 

“Love to, can’t.” There’s genuine sadness in his voice, and Finn turns to catch the wistfulness with which he regards the small white-and-orange cat craddled in his arms. “I’m only in town on business sometimes, and I travel too often to keep a pet with me.” 

Finn nods in sympathy. It can’t be easy, wanting companionship and having to restrict yourself to shelter visits. “No one back home to keep an eye on her while you’re gone?” he asks, and the double-meaning doesn’t hit him until a few seconds later. 

It doesn’t seem lost on Poe, however, who glances up at him with that same crooked smile again. “Nah, the housekeeper only swings by once a week, and this little lady would go crazy on her own,” he replies, and Finn is almost too preoccupied with his embarrassment to catch what’s hidden between the lines. 

Shocking as hell, if you ask him. He can’t, for the life of him, understand how a man in his mid-30s who’s evidently as wealthy as this guy is still single. But then again, if Finn had all that money, he’d be a little gun-shy about relationships too. How many people would be cozying up to him just because of his status? 

“How long are you in town for?” he asks lightly, pausing to rub a finger across a taciturn calico’s back before sealing up the gate. 

“Couple more weeks. Meetings during most of that,” Poe answers with a grimace. “It’s why I come here; all day stuck in a board room, I could really use some civilized company afterwards.” B.B. climbs onto his shoulder, curling up next to his ear, and Finn can hear her happy purring from all the way across the room where he stands. “And Maz is kind enough to put up with my window-shopping.” 

“Y’all know each other?” Finn asks, bending down to gather up one of the  kittens ambling towards him, a grey tabby. 

“Oh we go way back,” Poe says, twirling a piece of ribbon around on the floor as two kittens scramble to capture the end. “Helped my family out when I was a kid, promised I’d return the favor when I could. I couldn’t stand to see this place close, and she works real hard to keep it going. You all do.” 

Hence the exorbitant donations… 

“Besides, who else is gonna keep an eye on B.B. here while I’m gone?” he asks, holding up a finger for her to gnaw on. 

“She’s in good hands, I promise,” Finn assures him, and Poe’s smile sends a flurry of warmth through his chest. 

“Oh, I’m sure of it.” 

*** 

Poe comes back nearly every other day, and the times when Finn doesn’t quite make it to the cat room, Poe somehow manages to find him anyway, if only for a few minutes. Finn tries not to read too much into that, the guy’s just being friendly, after all. The tell-tale uncomfortable squirm in the pit of his stomach clearly doesn’t buy his lies. 

Finn can’t help but wish he could get to know the man more, outside of work in particular. But Poe is probably obnoxiously busy when he’s not at the shelter, given the sort of empire Finn imagines he must be trying to run.

It’s all wishful thinking, and he should consider himself lucky that Poe finds the the time to talk to him at all. Even the few minutes Finn spends with him always prove to be the highlight of his days, and he can’t recall ever laughing as much as he does when he’s around Poe. 

And then abruptly, days go by where Finn doesn’t see him. Then a week, two weeks, a month. Poe must have moved on, done with whatever business he had in the city for now. It’s a little disappointing to not have his visits to look forward to anymore, but Finn continues to give the shelter his best, knowing that the critters are all counting on him, and so is Poe. 

Maybe it’s his imagination, but B.B. seems listless the longer Poe is away, and Finn starts making more time to play with her, bringing her the same treats he’s seen Poe carrying. Honestly, Finn would take her home himself if not for the fact that his apartment doesn’t allow pets, and moving is out of the question for now. 

“You must miss him, huh?” he asks her one day as he sits cross-legged on the floor of the cat room, scratching her warm, upturned belly where she’s craddled in his arm. He takes her plaintive mewl as a ‘yes’. “Yeah, me too.” 

“Look at that, I even get a ‘welcome back’ committee,” comes an amused voice from behind him, and Finn cranes his head to see Poe leaning against the doorway, gazing down at Finn and B.B. with what seems like fondness. “Sorry, didn’t mean to keep you waiting.” 

Finn assumes he’s speaking to B.B., who’s suddenly leaping out of his arms and trotting towards Poe, who scoops her up for a warm hello as Finn rises to his feet. 

“Don’t worry, I kept her out of trouble for you,” he says, sliding his hands into the pockets of his jeans as he draws closer to the pair. “She seems happy to see you.” And indeed, the kitten is plenty busy with rubbing her head over every inch of Poe’s face she can reach, purring like a small tractor. 

“The feeling is quite mutual,” laughs Poe, planting a gentle kiss atop her head. “She doesn’t have to worry, though, I’m not going anywhere. In fact, you’re coming with me, B.B.” 

Finn’s eyebrows shoot up. “For real?” 

“The merger I’ve been working on  _ finally _ went through,” Poe replies, and from the sound of it, Finn can tell there have been many overworked days and nights involved. “I’m needed here now, so I’ve relocated to the city. And I figured… why not, you know? It’s nice having someone to come home to.” 

He’s watching him with those warm, dark eyes and that devilish smile and Finn can feel his face heating up. “Yeah, I bet it is.” 

Poe’s smile widens. “And you know, I’ll be in the market for a cat sitter sometimes. This weekend, in fact, while I finish setting up the apartment. And she’s already attached to you, would you mind…?” 

Finn can feel a grin ready to split his face if he doesn’t reel it in soon. “Nah, man, I’d love to.” 

“Great!” Poe scratches beneath B.B.’s chin with a finger. “How about we discuss the details over dinner?” 

“I’m off in an hour,” Finn answers, and there’s no controlling the brightness of his smile now. “I can draw up the adoption paperwork first, if you want.” 

“Perfect, lead the way,” Poe replies, following the beaming volunteer as the tiny bundle of white and orange chirps happily in his arms.  


	2. It Starts With Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few hopes are dashed but it all sort of works out.

Poe feels the incessant nagging of his to-do list, but right now, nothing seems more important than the curious kitten scrambling all over his furniture. B.B. has taken to his apartment with great enthusiasm, and Poe’s already had to dig her out from behind furniture more than a couple of times. He may have to invest in a large pen of some sort during the day for her so she doesn’t get into everything while he’s out.

“Are you ever still?” he asks with a laugh as she makes a flying leap off the back of his couch and onto the nearby windowsill. She glances back once she’s seated herself, meowing at him seemingly in response.

The adoption went smoothly, all the paperwork filled and filed in less than half an hour, with B.B. trading her attention between Poe and Finn throughout. It’s not surprising that she’s grown attached to Finn in the time Poe’s been gone; if the scene in the cat room was any indication, Finn’s been spending plenty of time with her. Good, it means Poe doesn’t have to look very far for someone to look after her during his trips. Provided Finn wants to do it, of course.

But Finn agreed quickly enough to dinner, casual as the offer was, and seemed tentatively alright with cat-sitting. Hopefully that was sincere; being confronted with money and status tends to make people do strange things, Poe’s found. But Finn seems to genuinely like him, and B.B. as well so that’s… something, right?

Or maybe he’s reading into things too much again. Charming his way through a room of investors is a cakewalk for him, but when it comes to actually wanting to get to know someone, he finds himself second-guessing every action, wondering if he’s interpreting it the way he _wants_ to and not the way he _should_ . And he really likes Finn. He really likes Finn _a lot_. But whether or not Finn is equally as interested remains to be seen; dinner is a good start.

His phone buzzes on the coffee table, disrupting his thoughts, and he grabs it as he drops onto the couch, opening the text alert. He notes happily that it’s from Finn, though his heart sinks 0.2 seconds later.

It’s Finn, canceling.

The message is short and apologetic, almost hurried, as Finn lets him know that something came up and he won’t be making it to dinner. That’s about all it says, though, and Poe knows better than to fish for details. Poe types a quick message back:

_Don’t worry about it, we can always reschedule, yeah?_

He stares at the words for a solid 45 seconds, wondering if he’s being too presumptuous. He hits send. His phone buzzes again a minute later.

_Sounds good. Hit you up when everything calms down. Sorry, again._

Poe sets his phone aside and leans back against the couch with a sigh. It’s not the first time he’s had someone cancel on him at the last minute, and he usually takes it in stride but… Did he somehow misread Finn?

B.B. seems to sense something’s unsettling him, and crawls over his shoulder to settle down in his lap with a loud purr. Poe smiles, smoothing his fingers over her soft fur. Well, that just gives them more time to get properly settled into their new apartment, and his overflowing Netflix queue isn’t going to watch itself.

*****

Two weeks pass before Poe hears from Finn again. Not that he's keeping count or anything.

No, he's plenty busy trying to run a company that just about doubled in size, without losing any of the employees, in spite of the divisions they've had to close. There will always be backbiting and resistance from those who refuse to roll with changes, but Poe is skilled enough at handling people that he's sure they'll come around eventually.

And then there's the matter of his own personal last-minute business, such as all the paperwork to reflect his change in location. He's honestly not sure how well he'd be dealing with it all if not for his invaluable assistant, who is definitely getting the best Broadway tickets money can buy this Christmas. He's pretty sure Alan will lose his mind when he sees them, and he’s been wanting to take Beth out for a nice night for longer than Poe can remember. Poe makes a mental note to raise Alan’s salary, while he’s at it.

But right, not a whole lot of time left in his busy, busy schedule for his mind to wander back to Finn, or to what might have happened to suddenly cause him to lose touch like that, or what he might be doing now… Poe hasn’t even had time to swing by the animal shelter since he adopted B.B., and to be honest, it’s probably for the best. If something he did caused Finn to back off, then giving him his space is probably a good idea.

He finds himself replaying that afternoon in his mind, combing through everything he said, every expression he can remember on Finn’s face, all for some sign that he fucked up. All he can think is maybe he accidentally intimidated Finn into agreeing to the date, but Finn didn’t seem intimidated in the least when he said yes. Minds change, he shouldn’t make a big deal about it.

“Finn’s probably not even sparing us a thought right now, right, B.B.?” he remarks half-heartedly, scratching the rumbling feline as she butts her head up against his palm.

Another week passes, and Poe realizes that eventual trip he’s going to take back home has suddenly shifted to the very immediate future. As in, three days from now.

It wouldn’t be much trouble at all if not for the fact that he doesn’t want to put B.B. through the hassle of a trip, doesn’t trust kennels, and trusts strangers in his penthouse even less.

There’s always Finn, of course, but…

Poe stares at his phone for a good five minutes, wondering if Finn will think him reaching out is charming or creepy.

He’s about to cave and look up the reviews for some kennels in the city when the phone buzzes in his hand, startling him into almost dropping it when he sees the ID. He swipes his finger across the screen and holds it up to his ear. “....Hello?” he says tentatively, and across the line, a familiar voice comes flooding through.

“Oh my god, I am _so_ sorry, man, I just dropped right off the Earth for a while there, but you know-- they found this black mold stuff in my building and suddenly everyone had to pack up and move the hell out in a hurry, and finding a place to stay was a hell and a half, and there’s still boxes of my stuff that I still need to go pick up and bring over and I just--” Finn breaks off with a heavy sigh, and Poe knows the sound of a man pushed past exhaustion. “Anyway, I just didn’t want you to read about the mold and think I was dead or something so…. Hey.”

Poe feels a smile tug at his lips as he settles back against the couch. “Hey.”

\----

“I’m really glad you agreed to do this, considering how short notice it’s all been,” Poe remarks as he shows Finn around the penthouse, pleased and a little embarrassed at the low appreciative whistle on Finn’s part when he sees the wide, floor-to-ceiling window overlooking a sunset-streaked city. Poe doesn’t live decadently by any means, but he does like his comforts and his view, and it’s rare for someone else to be around to appreciate it with him.

“Not a problem, B.B. and I have a lot of catching up to do,” Finn says with a wide grin, crouching down on the plush emerald carpet to greet the cat in question as she comes trotting over. “And I could use some space to myself, after a week with the roommates.”

Finn apparently now has three of them, and it’s been driving him a little crazy. Poe can’t imagine sharing such a small space with so many people, and he would have already offered to let Finn crash anytime he wants, if not for the little voice reminding him that that’s not something Normal People _do_ when they’re just starting to get to know eachother. But Finn _does_ get the penthouse to himself for five or six days, so at least there’s that.

Poe watches as B.B. flops over for Finn, exposing her soft belly with a contented purr, and something in his chest gives a lurch. Shoving the feeling aside, Poe crosses the living room to the kitchen, feet clicking on the white marble tile, and tugs open the refrigerator. “Everything’s fully stocked for you, and there’s cash in the drawer to the right in case you need anything,” he informs Finn, who immediately frowns as he gets to his feet.

“Look, man, I told you you don’t have to--”

“Consider it emergency care-taking funds for B.B.” Poe suggests, having heard this objection twice now. Finn, for some reason, refuses to take a cent of Poe’s money as payment, insisting that just being allowed to stay in the penthouse and play with B.B. is plenty of payment to him. Poe disagrees, but he’ll find some other way to make it up to him.

Finn gives an exasperated sigh, but he’s smiling. “Alright, fine. Emergency care-taking funds. Speaking of emergency--?”

Poe closes the refrigerator door, tapping on a list of numbers tacked on with a Christmas stocking magnet. “Numbers where you can reach me at work, at the hotel, and at my place, _and_ my sister. Just in case.”

“Is there a bomb shelter I should know about, too?” Finn teases, drawing a sheepish smile out of Poe.

“Just like covering my bases. I’ll text you the number to the lock-box outside, in case you need to get at the spare key. Let’s see, what else…” He frowns, hands on his hips as he glances up at the ceiling, mentally running down the check-list. Food, money, numbers, key…

A gentle squeeze on his shoulder derails his train of thought, and he looks at Finn, who gives him a reassuring smile.

“It’s gonna be fine, man. You’ve thought of pretty much everything, I promise not to burn anything down while you’re gone,” he jokes, and Poe realizes that it’s never once occurred to him that something like that could be a possibility. Really, just the thought that Finn shouldn’t be trusted never even crossed his mind.

And sure, Poe, the eternal optimist, prefers to assume the best of everyone, though he’s sure Karé would be the first to remind him of how that’s bitten him in the ass before. But Finn… Finn seems different, and it’s a feeling Poe can’t shake off. And really, the most valuable thing in his apartment at this point is B.B., and Poe’s already seen how Finn cares for her.

“Well, if you do, just save the cat and the model aircraft collection in my room and I’ll deal with the ashes when I get back,” Poe volleys back with a grin. “But really, pal, thanks. I wouldn’t feel right leaving her with anyone else.”

Finn shrugs, and if Poe didn’t know better, he’d swear there’s a reddish hue darkening the tips of his ears. “I know the feeling. I told you, it’s no problem, and I’m way happy to spend a few days crashing in the best apartment I’ve ever set foot in. _Really_ , it’s my pleasure.”

Poe glances at his watch, grimacing as he realizes he should really be on his way. Maybe when he gets back, he’ll try to reschedule that date they never did have. Maybe something more casual and less intimidating, like a movie at the park…

“Time to go?,” Finn asks, reading Poe’s displeased expression and looking just about as disappointed.

“‘Fraid so. That to-do list isn’t getting any shorter, better go get it over with.” Poe steps down to the living room, grabbing his carry-on luggage from the white couch as Finn bends down to scoop up an insistent B.B. “Are you sure you’ll be okay…?”

“We’re going to be totally fine, isn’t that right, B.B.?” Finn answers, gently making her wave a tiny paw at Poe, who briefly considers just saying to hell with everything and seeing if maybe they can’t have that date _tonight_ instead. But no; patience. _Priorities_. And he still isn’t sure if Finn’s changed his mind or not, considering neither of them has brought up the subject since that first day.

Poe Dameron’s known to take risks, but for once, he wants to play it safe, do whatever it takes to keep from screwing this one up. Even if it means backing off entirely.

He slings his bag across his shoulder, casting one last glance around the place, just to make sure he’s got everything. Satisfied, he turns back to Finn.

“Alright, I leave you in charge. Take care of my girl,” he says, reaching out to pet B.B. one last time before heading for the door. “And seriously, call me if you need _anything_.”

“Sure thing!” Finn answers cheerfully, following after him to see him out, B.B. nestled happily in his arms. “Have a safe trip.”

Poe’s out the door before the sudden domesticity of it all has a chance to drag him under.

\----

After locking the door and re-activating the security system, Finn heads for the massive window in the living room, taking his time absorbing the breath-taking view. His last apartment basically faced a brick wall, reeking of claustrophobia. Finn _hated_ it, but this… this he could get used to. It feels almost as if he’s flying out above the city, orbiting it in a small, luxurious world that’s all his own.

B.B. seems equally as captivated by the droves of birds that fly by, keen eyes following every movement as her tail flicks slowly back and forth. Finn wonders if Poe’s gotten around to buying her any toys yet, sensing that she could use some playtime to expend all that energy.

From the sound of it, Poe hasn’t really had much time for much of anything aside from picking up the essentials, and managing the company merger. Finn honestly has no idea how the man manages all the stress that must come with that sort of responsibility, but somehow, all the times Finn has ever seen him, Poe has been smiling.

“Maybe I can find you a laser pointer, or something,” he muses, before heading over to the couch and couch and dropping unceremoniously onto it. The kitten is briefly startled out of her comfortable cradle, but seeks higher ground as soon as Finn has settled back, climbing onto his shoulder and curling up by his ear. Carefully, _carefully_ , his hand pats the cushions beside him until one closes over the remote, switching on the tv.

Netflix, Hulu, and god knows how many other streaming services that probably no one really watches. His own bathroom, good food, a cat to keep him company, and what looks like a plush and immensely comfortable queen-sized bed.

Oh yes, Finn can definitely get used to _this_.

\---

And for a week, he does.

The days are mostly the same; shower in the luxuriously roomy bathroom, breakfast for B.B. and then himself, and after checking that the cat has enough food and water for the hours he’ll be gone, work.

Rey is the only one at the shelter who knows where he’s been for the week.

“And it’s been a damn good week,” Finn tells her over the sound of water blasting against cement as they hose down the dog pens. “I’m telling you, those guys I moved in with, one of them is called _Nines_. Like, I’m pretty sure he has to be in the mob or something.”

“Poe likes taking in strays, you should see if he’d like to adopt you too,” she jokes, giving Finn a cheeky grin and earning a splash of water on her capris.

“Shut uuuuup, it’s not like that,” he huffs. “He’s been busy and _I’ve_ been busy…” Busy enough that Poe hasn’t mentioned rescheduling that dinner date, and Finn wonders if he’s reconsidered since then. Poe can have his pick, why would he pick a broke-ass animal shelter employee, anyway?

"Anyway, what's up with you and Jessica?" he asks, not-so-smoothly shifting the conversation off himself and watching as Rey immediately becomes too absorbed in her work to reply. 

When he gets to the apartment that afternoon, B.B. all but launches herself at his leg in vociferous complaint, and it takes Finn a moment to realize her food bowl on the kitchen floor is empty.

“ _Really?_ You ate all of that in the eight hours I was gone? Jeeze, good thing Poe’s rich,” he grumbles accusingly as he goes to grab the kibble out of the cupboard, scooping a cupful into the bowl and watching as she dives in as if she hasn’t eaten all day.

“Glutton,” he says affectionately, crouching to pet her before kicking off his shoes and toppling down face-first onto the couch with a quiet groan. Between the runaway labrador he had to chase around the yard of the shelter, and the gaggle of energetic mutts he had to bathe, Finn is deeply considering never moving again.

He doesn’t know how long he lays there before he hears a suspicious trill, seconds before a warm weight lands on the small of his back.

“Oof! You are definitely going on a diet,” he grumbles as B.B. makes her way up his lower back, before settling below the nape of his neck with a comfortable purr. Carefully, Finn reaches down into his pocket and retrieves his phone, opening the camera with a flick of his thumb. B.B. is conveniently looking at the camera and Finn gives a self-conscious smile before snapping the photo.

He punches in Poe’s number and fires off the picture before he can second-guess himself, lowering his head back onto the couch cushion as he considers what to make himself for dinner. Although currently, the tired voice urging him to order takeout instead is making some very compelling points.

His phone buzzes a couple of minutes later, a reply from Poe lighting up his screen.

_Well, it looks like you’re stuck there. Clearly you can never move again._

Finn smiles, maneuvering his hands together to quickly type back a response.

**_It’s her master plan to keep me here as her servant._ **

_Is it working?_

**_Like a charm._ **

And lying there on the comfortable couch, listening to the hum of the refrigeration and the soft trilling of the warm cat on his back, Finn does kind of wish he lived there at the end of the day. Poe seems like he’d be a chill roommate, the place is kept clean, and there’s even a cat ready to make his day all better when he comes home exhausted. It’d be a pretty sweet deal.

Too bad it’s never going to happen.

He and Poe text back and forth for a few more minutes, Poe telling him all about the mind-numbingly dull board meetings he’s been attending, in between making arrangements to have the rest of his possessions shipped back to the penthouse (and if Finn could please sign for those when they arrive, he’d really appreciate it).

Finn tells him all about the insanity at work, how overcrowded they’re starting to get, and how they’re definitely going to have to start holding some adoption drives if they want to be able to take in any more new animals. They’re already one of the largest no-kill shelters in the state, but if they don’t figure out how to find these pets some homes, a lot of animals in need of care are going to start getting turned away.

 _I’ll talk to Maz when I get home, we’ll figure something out_ , Poe tells him, and Finn almost wishes he hadn’t said anything. The last thing he wants is to pile another thing on the man’s plate, and he has no doubt that Poe will do whatever he can to help out.

 **_We’ll work it out, don’t worry about it,_ ** he types back. **_Pretty sure you have more than enough to keep you busy already._ **

_You know I can’t let the place struggle like that. Speaking of which, how are you on supplies? Let me know if you need me to send money._

Finn smiles and shakes his head. **_We’re still good. Though I don’t know for how much longer, your cat keeps eating the lion’s share of food._ **

_That just means she takes after me._

Not long after that, Poe has to head back into one last meeting, but he promises to call Finn soon to check in. There’s still no mention of when he intends to come home, so Finn decides not to sweat it. It’s not like the place is a mess or he has a lot of packing up to do, anyway.

He spends the rest of the evening sprawled on the carpet, watching B.B. chase after the several toys he bought her that afternoon. He films some of it to send to Poe, reinforcements to keep up his spirits.

***

In truth, Finn’s messages and the occasional lunch or dinner with his family are the only real breaks Poe manages to get in the week and a half he spends back at the headquarters. He’s all but sleeping in his office most nights, and if it weren’t for his parents and Aunt Leia taking turns feeding him, he would have probably made himself sick with all the takeout.

But that’s business. On the best days, there are maybe one or two crises to manage while everything else runs about as smoothly as he can expect. On the worst days, it feels like the whole world’s about to catch fire. He wouldn’t trade that life away for anything.

He’s not completely immune to pangs of homesickness, though, especially with Finn sending him pictures and clips of the cat. Poe made the first one Finn sent, the one of the two of them on the couch, his phone’s new wallpaper. He’s saved everything Finn’s sent him, of course, but that one he’s particularly fond of.

“I don’t understand why you don’t just ask him out again,” Karé tells him over dinner that weekend. Poe’s nearing the end of his trip, so his sister made the three-hour drive out to the city after much whining on Poe’s part about never seeing her. She’s the only one he’s told about Finn so far, and her reaction had been predictable. But once she’d gotten over the disapproval of leaving a virtual stranger in his penthouse, she’d jumped into Big Sister mode. “You already did it once before, even.”

“In a sheer moment of _lunacy_ ,” he counters, pushing a forkful of spaghetti around his plate. “I don’t know what came over me, you know it takes an act of God for me to be able to ask anyone out.”

“Well, your last date thought the shy awkward thing was cute,” Karé points out. “Maybe Finn will too.”

“Maybe…” Poe sounds unconvinced as he keeps absently rearranging the half-eaten food on his plate. Karé watches him for a moment, before reaching across the table to fork a scrap of chicken carbonara off his dish.

“You’re really into this guy, aren’t you?” she asks, popping the morsel into her mouth.

Poe gives her a wry smile. “Am I that obvious?”

“It’s been awhile since I’ve seen that look on your face.”

“It’s been awhile since you’ve seen me, period,” he grumbles back, and she points the tines of her fork at him.  

“ _Hey_ , we’re talking about _you_ now.” She softens, lowering her fork and cradling her chin with her hand. “I know it’s been rough. I just really hope this one works out.”

“Yeah.” He ignores the uncomfortable squirm in his stomach and starts in on his meal again. “Me too.”

***

When Poe reaches the door of his penthouse, he pauses, his hand on the knob. He’s being ridiculous. Anyone who can face down a room of hostile investors should be able to walk inside and talk to _one guy_. One really handsome, smart, nice, funny guy with the sunniest smile Poe has ever seen. This should not be a problem.

Steeling his nerves, he unlocks the door and lets himself in.

For a moment, the apartment is silent enough that Poe almost thinks Finn must not be around. And then he hears a soft snore coming from the couch, and he presses a fist against his mouth to stifle a laugh.

Finn’s curled up on his side, B.B. fast asleep atop his head, her little tail dangling over Finn’s face and making his nose wrinkle every so often. Poe can’t imagine the kind of day Finn must have had at work to merit such a comfortable nap.

He snaps a quick picture, making a note to ask Finn about keeping it for B.B.’s album later, before heading to the master bedroom to get washed up. The apartment is as orderly as when he left, and it even smells faintly of cleaning products. He _really_ needs to find some way to compensate Finn for everything he’s done while Poe has been away.

When he walks back into the living room, having changed into worn jeans and a t-shirt as he towel dries his hair, he finds the couch empty and Finn in the kitchen, rummaging around in the refrigerator. There’s something frying in a pan on the stovetop, and the whole apartment smells impossibly amazing.

“You should have woken me up when you got here, I had to guess at what you felt like eating.” Finn looks over at him with a smile, and Poe barely has time to return it before B.B. materializes, latching onto his pant leg and climbing her way up. With a wince, he bends down and pries her off before scooping her up in his arms.

“You looked like you could use the sleep,” Poe answers, padding barefoot across the living room carpet to see a pair of breaded chicken breasts sizzling in the pan.

“Chicken parmesan,” Finn supplies, getting out a pair of large white platters and setting them on the counter.

“You really didn’t have to do this--,” Poe protests, but Finn holds up a finger to shush him.

“Listen, man, I’ve never met anyone who feels like cooking after a long trip, and I couldn’t let your ‘welcome home’ meal be chinese takeout.” He flips the filets, laying a slice of fresh mozzarella cheese over each and covering the whole thing with a lid.

Poe busies himself with greeting his cat until the warmth creeping up his neck has had some time to fade. He really has been alone for too long if something like a guy making him dinner for completely un-romantic reasons can fluster him like this.

“So ah, was everything okay, then?” he asks, leaning against the counter as he watches Finn work.

“Oh yeah, it was great! I don’t think I’ve ever had such a great vacation,” he jokes, glancing over his shoulder at Poe.

“Good, so… you wouldn’t mind doing it again?” Poe asks with a hopeful smile.

Finn plates the food, resting the dishes in front of the high chairs at the counter. “Are you kidding? Call me up any time.”

Poe lowers B.B. onto the floor, sliding into one chair as Finn slides into the other.

“I’ll hold you to that,” he promises, nudging Finn playfully with his elbow.

Finn gives him an almost shy smile as he bumps Poe’s shoulder with his own in return.

“I hope you do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't meant to be a multi-chapter work but looks like it's gonna be. The rating will change eventually, but for now you get the most pure, wholesome amount of fluff in existence. 
> 
> Catch me at hushthenoise.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Intended one-shot, may end up continuing this because I don't think I'm done with these two just yet. 
> 
> Find me at hushthenoise.tumblr.com


End file.
